Happy Birthday
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Voldemort and Harry are lovers and Voldemort decides to give his young lover a birthday present in order to be rewarded with a kiss and maybe something more… Slash!Tomarry oneshot birthday present to Vampirelover5678, from DA


**Summary:** Voldemort and Harry are lovers and Voldemort decides to give his young lover a birthday present in order to be rewarded with a kiss and maybe something more… Slash!Harry/Tom/Voldemort, oneshot birthday present to ~Vampirelover5678 (from DA, who wanted a birthday present)

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!

**Dedicated to: **~Vampirelover5678 (from DeviantArt, who required a fanfiction birthday present)

**Beta:** Marwana

**Pairings in this ****story****: **LV;TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling

**Warnings in this story: **slash, torture, minor character death

**Nr words in this story: **1,513

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>

The grey eyed man with dark hair, woke up and sat up before he looked around. At his side on the bed was this lovely brunette with curly hair, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, his pink lips, which were slightly open, were begging to be kissed and behind the boy's eyelids were these green emerald eyes that looked a lot like the killing curse.

The older wizard smirked before he let his eyes trail down the younger wizard's body. He wasn't brawny, but he had a few muscles thanks to his training as a Quidditch seeker and because of his muggle relatives. The older wizard sneered, remembering the younger one's life before he had kidnapped him, well it couldn't really be called a kidnapping when the kidnapped person came willingly and was ready to be kidnapped, he almost ran to his kidnappers. For the older wizard the boy had the perfect stature. It had taken a while for the teen to trust him, but when he did it was more than worth it.  
>It had been two years since he had been resurrected, two years since he had kidnapped the boy, one year since the boy had started to trust him and a half year since the boy had told him, for the first time, that he loved him.<p>

The man rose from the bed and dressed himself in his dark robes before he left his quarters, leaving his sleeping teenage lover behind. He didn't care much for his surroundings, and he ignored the few minions, who were enjoying themselves with the mudbloods, when he passed them. The screams filled the room, and it made him wonder how he hadn't heard it before, but then he remembered the anti-sound ward that he did on his chambers, of course he hadn't heard them. He didn't care much, but his lover would, so he was grateful for the wards. An angry teen meant sleeping on the couch. Who would have thought that the boy could be so persuasive when he was angry? It always took a week, sometimes more, to get the older wizard back on good terms with the teen. Luckily the boy wasn't the bragging type, or the older wizard would have died of embarrassment should his minions know that he used to crawl to the boy just to have him back. The simple remembrance of the last time he slept on the couch made the older wizard shiver, he really didn't want to be back on the teen's bad side.

He entered the dungeons and approached a cell where a whale like man was sitting on the floor. The man looked up and sneered back. The older wizard just smirked.

"Imperio" the whale man stood before he followed the older wizard out of the dungeon and up to his private chambers.

Leaving the muggle in his private room, the older wizard entered the bedroom. The younger wizard opened one of his green eyes before he looked at the older wizard.

–'Morning…–

–Good Morning. Get up and get dressed, I have someone to show you.–

–Do I have to?–

The older wizard chuckled. –Yes.–

The teen huffed, upset, but stood without a question. The older wizard didn't even hide his gaze. His lover was really gorgeous and there he was, naked as he came to the world and ready to be taken.

The teen gave him a look that clearly said 'Just-try-it!'. And, once he was ready, the teen stood in front of the older wizard with his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Fine what is it that you want Tom?"

–Do you really wanna know?– the older wizard asked suggestively.

The teen flushed a light shade of red.

'How can he still be so innocent, after losing his innocence?' Tom wondered as he turned around, and he left the room with the teen behind him, smirking when he heard the teen gasp.

"I think you remember this man. And I think this belongs to you, my pet."

The boy snorted at the nickname but gasped again when he saw what his older lover was giving him; his wand. He grabbed it immediately after which the teen pointed it at the man on the floor. At his uncle.

–Crucio– and the man fell on the floor, screaming loudly.

'Ah… music to my ears.' Tom looked at his younger lover. He had a dark look on his face. And the older wizard felt the bulge in his pants. 'How can I get aroused, only from that one look?'

A few curses later (a few Cruciatus hexes, boiling blood hexes and others that Tom never thought that the teen would have known, being the golden boy that he was supposed to be) the teen approached the older wizard and kissed him. He opened his mouth, allowing the older wizard to push his tongue inside his mouth. Tom, being the man that he was, didn't think twice and, hugging the younger wizard with all his strength, he kissed the teen, pushing his tongue in the teen's mouth and tasted the younger one's mouth. The taste that he enjoyed so much.

Finally the boy moved away, his breathing labored. His red lips showed that they had just been claimed. And his eyes were full of lust…

'Lust? Was that for real?'

"You bloody faggot." The teen turned his head back towards the man on the ground, still in Tom's arms, before he took one good look at the man and smirked.

The teen turned his attention back towards the older wizard and trusted his hips forward, making the older wizard groan. –Tom…– the teen whispered in one of Tom's ear, his voice husky with lust and desire. The older wizard grasped the teen's hips and pushed him against his erection. –Please Tom… I know you want it…–

'How can be Parseltongue be so provocative?' he grabbed the boy's legs and forced him to hug him before he pushed him against the wall. He kissed his neck, right on the teen's soft spot. If the kid started something, he better be ready for the consequences and the muggle be damned because he wouldn't stop. Even if Dumbledore was to enter with an army right now nothing could stop him from ravishing his younger lover, the one that he so damn wanted. And damn the boy was so good in provoking him. Moving his hips against him and moaning…

Moans… Tom's downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** because of the new rules if you wanna see the lemon you have to go to my adult fanfic account to read it, link on my profile**)**

* * *

><p>Tom let his forehead fall on the boy's neck, while the boy gasped for breath.<p>

"Accio wand." The wand came to the boy's hand and he pointed it at the muggle, a green light, similar to the color of his eyes, hit the man and he died. "Thank you, Voldemort. I really enjoyed that."

"Good, I'm glad that he actually served for something good."

–HB–

The boy smirked and looked the older wizard in the eyes. "I love you Tom."

"Happy birthday Harry." Harry smiled, he knew that Voldemort would never say what he felt, but by saying those three words he had just shown him how much he loved Harry. in his own twisted way. "Can we have another go?"

**The End**

* * *

><p>So… what did you think? My first oneshot, this story just suddenly came to me and I had to write it, besides the fact that a friend asked a fanfic birthday present<p>

Anyway, Happy Birthday ~VampireLover5678

Until next time

~Isys


End file.
